


euphoria

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [34]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Skirts, Time travel fuckery, this is EXACTLY as advertised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “We only have ten more minutes of free time,” Vanya grumbles to him, and he feels a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I don’t think it’s possible to do that, with the ramifications of you know-“
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddiemiran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemiran/gifts).



“We only have ten more minutes of free time,” Vanya grumbles to him, and he feels a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I don’t think it’s possible to do  _ that,  _ with the ramifications of you know-“

“Vanya, I’m pretty certain the act of-“

“Don’t say it!” Vanya hisses, turning delightfully red. He forces down a chuckle. As shy as she was, he imagines some of it has to do with her not wanting to be exposed in that way. By the way her eyes had widened and she kept saying,  _ ‘oh you don’t have to, it’s fine!’  _ earlier when he’d presented the idea to her, he wondered if she thought he considered it a chore. 

It only made him want to even more. 

They’d started this free time, as they usually did, by making out on his bed. This was one thing she had no shyness for, having done it so many times at this point that she had acclimated to it. It wasn’t that they hadn’t done plenty in their time together; they had. Neither of them were virgins, but certain things still made her antsy. There had been a lot of coaxing before he convinced her to let him eat her out, and she’d breathily mumbled the entire time that he didn’t have to feel  _ obligated  _ to do so. By this point, she’d gotten comfortable with the fact that as soon as they were on his bed, his head would be between her thighs. 

“I could consider this training,” Five smirks, watching the mortified blush travel down her bare chest. “Ya know, I bet I could time travel with you on my face.”

_ “What?”  _

“I mean, I’ve been practicing with traveling back minutes, right?”

“No, don’t finish that-“

“I’ve excelled at that at this point, so the next  _ logical  _ step would be for me to do it while carrying something. Which is where you come in, you see.” 

“You’re not going to time travel while I,” she shouts, glancing around wildly, making her hair flip around. Her voice goes so quiet that he has to strain to hear her whisper, “Am  _ sitting on your face.”  _

“Why not?”

She makes a dainty noise of indignation, “Something tells me…” Another pause where she waits to add, in a hushed tone,  _ “Facesitting  _ doesn’t go along with time travel.”

“As far as I know, I’m the only time traveler alive, V. And as I enjoy eating your pussy  _ enthusiastically,  _ I would argue that it is the quintessential aspect  _ to  _ time travel. As I am the expert on the matter, I’m even going to decree that time traveling now  _ requires  _ your cunt on my face.” 

“What if somebody else was time traveling?”

“I’d still want you to sit on my face.” 

Vanya sputters, “What if somebody walks in?”

“Wear your skirt then!”

“You’re just saying that because you like  _ fucking  _ me in skirts.” She accuses, sounding like a puritan when she lowers her voice on vulgar words, and, God, is it doing something for him. 

“Vanya, of  _ course  _ I’m just saying that because I like fucking you in skirts. Particularly when you’re topless and it’s so  _ clear  _ you don’t give a shit about propriety and just get off on me between your legs, fucking you and  _ ruining  _ the good Academy name.” He pulls her forward to him, breathing into her ear, “When we’re completely  _ violating  _ what he wants from us, you in that skirt, near tears, your cum drenching my fingers or my mouth or my cock.” 

“Fi-“

“I want to, V. I want to feel you trembling against my face, want to hold you up when you start to lose control. Don’t you want me to take care of you, sweetheart?”

A small moan escapes her lips, and he hides his smile. “I can take care of you, V. I  _ want  _ to take care of you.” His hand slips between her thighs, cunt soaked from his previous attention and the conversation.

“But we d-don’t have time.” 

He grins, “You don’t believe I can do it?” The way she clenches around him at his question alerts him that she thinks she can, or at the very least, she  _ really  _ wants to find out. “C’mon, V, it’ll be fun.”

“If somebody walks in, will you at least take us out if they see anything?”

“Like, murder? Or you want me to teleport us somewhere else?”

“Obviously, I’d want you to teleport us somewhere else.”

“So you  _ do  _ believe I can use my powers while fucking.”

“Wait, that’s not-“ she sputters. She blinks, a determined look crossing her features. “You know what? Fine. I’ll sit on your face. At least it’ll shut you up.”

“Jesus Christ, I love you.” 

She sounds even  _ more _ embarrassed when she mumbles, “Love you too.” 

He leans back, raising his brows amusedly as she tugs her skirt back on. Clearly, she enjoyed his little speech. 

She crawls back on top of him, maneuvering herself so that she’s hovered above him, knees on either side of his neck. If he thinks too long about the mental image of her strangling him with her thighs, he might combust. Vanya interrupts that thought, asking “I’m not too heavy, right?” 

He frowns up at her, “Sit on my face. You weigh practically nothing, and I’m honestly offended you’d imply I’m not strong enough to handle it.”

She’s just a few inches from his nose, and he sighs, “What?”

“You’re sure? What if you stop breathing?”

“I’d die the happiest man alive.”

“Five!”

“I’d die doing what I love?”

At her reproachful look, he groans, “I’ll tap your thigh if I need you to get off. Happy?”

She nods, smiling. He’s only able to experience joy at her happiness for a second, though, because she settles against him, grasping at his headboard for balance. 

When his tongue dips into her folds, he groans again, though this time it’s not exasperation. She’s always been so reactive to him touching her, and he loves knowing that she gets so affected by him. The way she gets wet so easily, the way she becomes just a little less timid when he’s fucking her. 

He opens his mouth, closing it around her clit, making her squeak. There's a certain amount of fascination he holds for her clit, knowing that on some days he can’t even press his tongue against it without her being overstimulated. When her dosage of meds was upped ten months ago, when they’d still been sixteen, he’d actually been able to nip at it, having nearly sobbed at Vanya’s decreased sex drive and wanting her to feel  _ something  _ and willing to try much more for it _.  _ (It’d taken a while, but he’d gotten her there.)

“C-can you-“

Five grins, realizing she’s asking if he can hold her up. Needy little thing. His hands close around her hips, tracing his number over the skin near her navel. He doesn’t know if she knows he does that, but she’d probably get off on that like she did the uniform. When Five called her  _ ‘Seven’  _ absentmindedly sometimes, she’d always respond positively, especially when it was during sex. 

When she leans into his grasp, he hums against her appreciatively, continuing to gather up all she offers him gratefully. Vanya has nearly collapsed against him, and he hears the creaks of protest from his headboard, where she’s gripping it with all of her strength. He lifts her up just a second to speak, saying, “You’re not going to be able to hold onto that when we time travel.”

She gasps, realizing he’s really going to do it, and he laughs, pulling her back down and lavishing her as the equations started to pull together in his mind.   


They’re seconds away from completely formulating as Vanya’s trembling thighs grip his neck, and he makes sure he’s got a good hold on her as time opens up into his grasp. 

When she cries out, he moves his head a little to look at his clock and confirm he’s actually done it. The eager way he starts licking her again probably alerts her to his success as well. Vanya doesn’t last much longer, but he keeps going after she’s come, only stopping when she asks him to, pulling her off of him and laying her beside him. Her cheeks are pinkened, but her eyes are too glazed to look too mortified. He leans in, kissing her. 

“We have another thirty minutes,” he mutters against her lips. 

“I have a feeling you’ll say that a few more times before you’re happy,” she replies, giggling. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
